


Raven

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Sylum - Empire Records [2]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Motorcycles, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe buys Lucas a new bike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Set in B J Jones [Sylum](http://www.sylumclan.com/) universe.
> 
> Co-written with [Lucas](http://verito295.livejournal.com/)

I blindfold Lucas and lead him through the Manor to the front door and open it. When I remove the blindfold there is a large black and silver motorbike parked in the middle of the drive with a big red bow on the handlebars.

*

The moment I see my beautiful new bike I am actually speechless. I can't believe he bought me a motorbike after all the complaining and worrying he does when I ride. But he really outdid himself; she is absolutely amazing. I turn around and all I can do is hug my mate so tight that he would have passed out if he hadn't pulled away after a minute. I then proceed to thank him with the hottest sexiest kiss I can manage

*

I knew Lucas would appreciate the bike; I didn't realise quite how *much* he'd appreciate it ... but I'm certainly not complaining, even if I do briefly wonder if he cracked a rib or two with that hug. I kiss him back and then pull away, trying to get my thoughts together enough to remember *why* I'm breaking the kiss. Oh yes. I remember now. "I worry because your old bike is a pile of crap, Kitten," I tell him huskily. "Now, don't you want to try her out?" I dangle the keys in front of him and wait for the words to filter through the lust haze and into his brain.

*

Joe tastes so good that for a split second I actually forget about the new bike waiting for me. I snap out of it the moment I hear the sweet music of the ignition keys dangling in front of my eyes. I make a grab for them and for Joe's shirt front at the same time "Yes Joe and you're coming with me to christen it." I drawl with a grin

*

I laugh as he drags me towards the bike. "I wasn't planning on letting you go alone, baby." I wait till he straddles the bike and settle myself behind him, my arms around his waist. I slide one hand lower and squeeze his cock. "Let's go, Lucas. I know how much you love to ride."

*

He's evil incarnate, my mate. I swear people must be blind to think I'm the wayward one. If he keeps it up he's going to get us into an accident and I'm hurt proof, but he's not. I kick start my new baby "Joe, you might want to hold on to something else unless you want me to have to turn you before time." I warn him.

*

I squeeze him one more time and then slide my hand back up. I put my feet on the rests. "Well, what are you waiting for, let's see what she can do."

*

I bend low over the tank and run my hand sensuously along the handlebars. She feels like a dream. For good measure, (and because I'm a tease too) I push my ass against his crotch just before I open the gas and zoom out of the Manor grounds

*

I moan as he presses back against me. This is going to be a very, very long ride. One of these days I'm going to persuade him to put a plug in before going for a ride - revenge is sweet and all that. For now though, I hold on tightly to him and enjoy the feel of the wind as we race along the road.

*

I take mostly back roads until we hit the interstate; I finally open her up and see what she can do. She really purrs like a kitten. I chuckle at the thought, I will not even mention it to Joe because he'd never let it go and would probably call both of us his kittens. At the last minute I notice the exit I had been looking for and swerve abruptly not to miss it.

*

I tighten my grip as he swerves across the road and on to a smaller one. I hope he doesn't drive like this all the time! Now that we're off the interstate I decide to tease him a little more. I slide forwards so that I am pressed against his entire back and my cock is nestled against his ass. After checking that we're on a fairly straight section of road, I lean in and nip at his earlobe.

*

I arch back into his touch and, since I can see where this is going to end up fairly soon, I get off the road and onto one of the smaller paths I explored during my runs. We get to a small clearing and there is nowhere else to go. I turn off the bike and mockingly glare at my annoyingly distracting and lovely mate. "I can't take you anywhere, can I?" I ask him smiling

*

I grip his hips and thrust against him gently. "Are you complaining, Lucas? I knew you wouldn't crash, so you can't blame me for having a little fun." I capture his lips in a deep kiss. "Didn't you say something about christening the bike?"

*

I grin. I knew that comment wouldn't have escaped him and I made it on purpose. "Not complaining, baby. And I have the perfect plan to inaugurate Raven. Strip and come sit in front of me."

*

"Raven? No, don't tell me, I don't want to know," I say with a smile. "You want to help me strip or are you looking for a show?"

*

I smile and lean forwards, resting my elbows on the gas tank "Show off for me baby," I drawl

*

I slide my jacket off first and toss it on the ground. Then I bend over to remove my shoes. Fortunately neither of us is wearing full motorcycle gear or this would be impractical. I start swaying slowly and close my eyes. I undo my shirt as slowly as I can, caressing the flesh as it is revealed. Once it is open I run my hands over my chest, pinching my own nipples and sliding my hands oh so slowly down towards my jeans. Then I unbutton them too, making sure Lucas can see how turned on I am. I reach inside and stroke myself a couple of times, moaning as I do so. Then I look him directly in the eye and slid them off. I stroll across the open space, so that I am standing directly in front of him clad in only my underwear and an open shirt.

*

I bite back an appreciative moan as he slowly does his strip tease and what a tease he is. He knows full well the effect he has on me. I grind my cock into the seat and I can't wait to be doing the same inside him. I reach out and run a hand down his chest to the waistband of his boxers and use it to pull him closer to me. I lightly bite his chest and lap at a nipple before growling, "The underwear has got to go, but I want you to keep the shirt." I then pat the gas tank in front of me. "Come baby, let me give you another ride."

*

"If you want them gone, why don't you get rid of them?" I tease him.

*

Remember what I said about evil incarnate and tease? Well, I swear that is really my mate. I growl and pounce as best I can while still sitting on Raven. I push his underwear down as far as I can and by doing that I come face to face with something that looks entirely too edible to be left alone. I lick him from root to tip and then quickly suck his whole cock into my mouth

*

I cry out his name when he swallows me down. I swear Lucas' mouth should be classified as a deadly weapon. I tangle my fingers in his hair and thrust into his warm, wet mouth. "Oh yeah, Lucas, you're so fucking good at that."

*

I grin around his length; I am fully aware of that baby. I gently take his balls in my hand and give them a light tug; Reaching inside my pocket with my other hand, I grab the lube that has taken permanent residence there since we've been together. Once I slick my fingers up I reach behind him and probe his tight opening. My little slut pushes back on to my fingers and I slide in easily

*

I shove my underwear down so that I can step out of it and spread my legs as he prepares me. I throw my head back and try to fuck myself on his fingers. I reach out blindly and grab his jeans, finding the bulge in the front of them isn't difficult and I begin to squeeze and stroke his cock through the material.

*

Between his touch and the bike ride my cock is so hard it hurts. I search for his prostate with my fingers and do my best to drive him wild. After a few more strokes I give him one last suckle and let him go. "On the bike baby, now," I growl.

*

Oh God, he knows just how to drive me wild and he knows it. I grab his head and kiss him deeply before straddling the bike. "Aren't you overdressed, Kitten?"

*

I only grin back, throw my t-shirt over my shoulder and quickly unzip my jeans. Since I'm going commando I'm basically ready to screw his brains out in about 5 seconds flat. God he's so sexy straddling my new bike in nothing but his shirt, which is open and flapping. I grab his hip with one hand and line up my cock with his succulent ass with the other "What do you say Joe?"

*

"Now!"

*

"Huuum. Normally that is not a bad answer, but Joe, bossiness will not get you where you want to go today." I rub the head against his opening, holding him where he is. "You know what you have to say," I drawl in his ear before lightly biting on his neck.

*

"You know, you're supposed to be being grateful, brat," I say in frustration. "As in 'Thank you for buying me a bike - let me fuck you senseless'." I bite my lip trying not to moan at the sensation of having him so near to where I want him to be.

*

"But baby I am being grateful and you are going to get fucked senseless." I grin when that makes him shiver under my hand "And a little teasing is just going to make it feel even better when I finally have you coming."

*

You know what? Fuck it. Now is not the time to argue about this. "Please, baby, please take me," I beg. "Want to feel you, Lucas."

*

Good thing my hand is on my cock right now because I nearly come at his words and only a hard squeeze saves me from ending this way too soon. "Whatever you want baby." And I slide all the way inside him in one hard stroke.

*

I groan out loud when he fills me. You know, once I'm turned I'm going to see if I can fuck him while he's actually driving the bike ..... For now though, I squeeze my ass around his cock and then begin to ride him.

*

He feels so tight around me that I can see stars. I wrap my arms around his waist and chest and start pounding into him, matching his movements. With every push his cock rubs against the gas tank and I know it's not going to be long until we're both ready. I pull him back against me and wrap my hand around his shaft.

*

When Lucas wraps his hand around me I cry out and grind down onto his cock as hard as I can. "Lucas!" I squeeze him tight and come hard all over the bike.

*

He shouts my name and I feel his wetness over my hand, all it takes is one more push inside that beautiful body and orgasm hits me too. I bring my hand to his lips and he slowly licks it clean. I shiver and moan, I think I could get hard again just from this. Once I'm recovered enough I pull out of him with a sigh, I get off the bike and hold him up as he does the same.

*

My legs are shaking when I get off the bike and riding back is going to be an 'interesting' experience to say the least. I kiss him and hold him close. "So, I take it you like the bike?" I smirk. "Clean us up and let me get dressed, because I'm not looking forward to explain to Nick why we got arrested. Then you can take us out and see what your Raven can do ... Speed and Riddick had a little contest to test its limits and I'm told she can fly."

*

I laugh out loud "Even though I would like to see the look on his face when he gets the call from the cops." Then more seriously "And yeah I do love the bike baby, but Joe, I don't need a bike to fly when I have you." I pull him close and kiss him, showing him all my love. When I pull back he looks a little dazed and that really is all I can ask for. A slow grin appears on my face, I know I look like a cat that ate the canary, but in a sense I am.

*

I love it when my baby gets all sappy on me. I pull him close again and kiss him. "Thank you ... but don't tell me you're not itching to take her for a longer ride because I know you. And with any luck Speed is out there on his, which is red, distracting the traffic cops."

*

My interest suddenly perks up at the little piece of information. "Well, shouldn't you get dressed then?" I slap his still naked ass and grab my t-shirt from the ground to use it for clean up before tossing it to my love, who is currently trying to pull his pants up. The offending piece of material lands on his head and I really can't help laughing at the look on his face.

*

I have the distinct impression that if I take too long over getting dressed he's going to race off on his own. I put on my best long-suffering look (which gets a hell of a workout around my Lucas) and finish dressing. I throw the T-shirt back to him, trying and failing to hit him in the face. I sigh, again, and climb on the bike behind him.

*

"Hold on tight babe, I'm not going to hold her back this time," I warn him, before opening the gas all the way. With the way I'm driving it takes us only a few moment to get back to the main road and then the interstate. My last thought, before losing myself in the feeling of my mate's arms around my waist and the purring of my new bike between my legs, is that I hope he brought his wallet because I don't think a full tank will be enough for the ride I have in mind


End file.
